Daisuki Da Yo
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha telah kembali menjadi ninja Konoha dan bergabung dengan kelompok tujuh. Sakura Haruno harusnya tahu, dirinya ini tidak boleh menyukai Sasuke lagi. Apakah Sakura bisa melupakan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke?/ For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Daisuki Da Yo © author**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: Canon, GaJe, Typo(s) dan bisa jadi berbeda dengan pikiran readers XD**

**Ini hanya fic paling sederhana di dunia. Berniat membaca dan memberi review?**

**-xXx-**

**-Summary:**

**Sasuke Uchiha telah kembali menjadi ninja Konoha dan bergabung dengan kelompok tujuh. Sakura Haruno harusnya tahu, dirinya ini tidak boleh menyukai Sasuke lagi. Apakah Sakura bisa melupakan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke?/ For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok! Tok! Tok! "Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. Ia uring-uringan sendiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

Sang gadis pemilik kamar merasa tidurnya terusik oleh suara cempreng itu. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya menoleh kearah jendela kamarnya. Cahaya matahari yang melewati celah jendela mengenai wajahnya.

"Uh? Sudah pagi?"

Tok! Tok! Tok! Pintu itu mulai membuat jengkel. Sakura menatap pintu kamarnya, kemudian mendengus pelan. "Naruto..." Ia melangkah membukakan pintu itu.

Cklek! "Ada ap-"

"Hei, Sakura-chan! Kau sudah dengar? Sudah dengar apa belum?" Naruto menghujani Sakura dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang mampu membuat Sakura merasa bingung.

Sakura geram, kemudian...Buk! "Kau kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah gelagapan begitu?!" Sial! Benar-benar sial Naruto pagi ini. Padahal dia datang dengan maksud 'penting'. Dan balasan dari Sakura? Pukulan manis untuk mengawali pagi yang indah. T-tapi, itu salah Naruto juga, 'kan?

Naruto mengelus kepala durennya. "Haissh, begini. Sasuke akan bergabung dengan kelompok tujuh pada latihan nanti. Cepatlah bergegas! Kita akan segera latihan."

Sakura merasa sekujur tubuhnya kaku. "Apa?"

"Eh, Sakura-chan. Kau pasti tidak ingin melewatkan hari istimewa ini, 'kan? Ayo, cepatlah. O, ya, aku akan menunggu di luar." Naruto melangkah keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura menghembuskan napas. "Kenapa? Kenapa aku mulai berharap lagi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah jam sepuluh? Apa Kakashi-sensei tidak memiliki jam di rumahnya?" gerutu Naruto.

"Padahal kita sudah menunggu sejak pagi tadi." Sakura menghembuskan napas kecewa.

"..." Sai hanya terdiam sambil membaca buku kesayangannya.

"Lagi-lagi si senyum palsu itu tidak berkomentar." Naruto berbisik pada Sakura.

"Iya. Aku benci ekspresinya itu. Menyebalkan..." Sakura menimpali.

Sai menoleh. "Kalian membicarakanku, ya?"

Jiit! "Ya, tahu juga kau!" seru Naruto dan Sakura sambil menunjuk Sai.

"Hahaha, kalian benar-benar menyukaiku, ya!" Sai tertawa renyah.

Tiba-tiba muncul Kakashi-sensei bersama Sasuke di belakangnya. Sakura tercengang.

'S-Sasuke-kun...'

"Yo! Selamat pagi. Kalian tidak sarapan, ya? Wajah kalian lesu begitu." Lagi-lagi Kakashi-sensei berucap seolah tidak bersalah.

"Bukannya tidak sarapan, tapi kami lelah menunggu sensei sampai berjam-jam!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku sedang memberi laporan kepada Tsunade-sama mengenai Sasuke ini. Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, Sasuke tidak akan ikut latihan dengan kita hari ini."

"Wah, wah, wah! Sasuke, selamat datang di tim tujuh. Semoga kamu tetap betah dan merasa nyaman." Naruto menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Ayo, latihan. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Sekarang kita bagi kelompok."

"Apa?!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura kaget.

"Ekspresi kalian sesuai dugaan. Hm, baiklah. Latihan kali ini akan kubagi dua kelomok. Kedua kelompok itu akan bertanding. Siapa yang akan menang, maka akan mendapat tiket nonton gratis!" Kakashi-sensei memamerkan dua lembar tiket.

"Keren! Aku mau mendapatkannya!" seru Naruto sambil jingkrak kegirangan.

Buk! Sakura memukul wajah Naruto. "Kau pikir apa? Dengarkan ucapan Kakashi-sensei dulu!"

"O, ya, kalau aku sekelompok dengan Sakura dan menang, berarti aku nonton bareng Sakura!" seru Naruto.

"Apa? Naru-" Sakura hendak memukul Naruto lagi, kalau saja Kakashi tidak menahannya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Baiklah! Penentuan kelompok! Naruto dan Sasuke, Sai dan Sakura."

Doooong! "Apa? Tidak! A-aku dengan S-Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang memasang _calm face._

"Oh, mohon bantuannya, Sai." Sakura membungkuk di depan Sai. Sedangkan Sai membalasnya dengan senyum palsu (lagi-lagi).

"Hm, sudah hampir jam sebelas. Ayo! Semuanya bersiap dengan masing-masing kelompok." Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah stopwatch.

'Kecil kemungkinan aku bisa menang melawan Sasuke-kun dan Naruto. Apalagi aku sekelompok dengan Sai!' Sakura menghembuskan napas kecewa.

"Kami sudah siap, Kakashi-sensei!" seru Naruto.

"Kalian harus pergi ke sekolah akademi." Kakashi membuka buku kesukaannya.

"Hah? Akademi? Mau apa kita di sana?" tanya Naruto.

"Bertanding! Dengar, kali ini latihan kalian adalah menguji sikap kalian di depan orang lain. Kalian harus berusaha membuat murid-murid di akademi menyukai kalian!"

Krik! Krik! Krik!

"Tunggu! Latihan macam apa ini?" ucap Naruto.

"Hei! Jangan diam saja! Cepat bergerak! Waktu kalian hanya sampai matahari terbenam. Buatlah semua orang menyukai kalian!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setibanya di akademi...

Kedua kelompok itu pun mengambil wilayah masing-masing.

"Hei, anak-anak! Ayo, main sama kakak!" seru Naruto sambil berlari menuju sekumpulan anak perempuan yang sedang makan siang.

Tapi... "Dasar kakak kurang ajar!" Buak! Naruto mendapat pukulan telak dari salah satu murid di sana.

"Kau memalukan!" timpal Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Kakak! Apa kakak tahu cara melempar kunai dengan baik?" ucap salah satu anak perempuan sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunai kepada Sakura.

"Eh!" Sakura mengelus puncuk kepala anak itu. "Kenapa tidak? Sini! Biar aku perlihatkan!"

Syut! "Heyyaaaaaa!" TUK! Tepat sasaran! "Yeah! Keren!" seru Sakura.

"Wah! Kakak hebat! Ajari aku!" seru anak itu.

"Baiklah!" seru Sakura senang. Sakura menatap Sai yang terdiam di tempat. Kemudian ia menepuk pundak Sai. "Hei! Kau mau diam saja di sana? Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Hn, baik!" ucap Sai sambil melangkah pergi.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari Naruto, ah! Lebih tepatnya mencari Sasuke.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tengah dikerubungi beberapa anak perempuan. "Pasti mereka yang menang. Sasuke-kun 'kan populer."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hebat! Naruto dan Sasuke, skor kalian 98. Sakura dan Sai, skor kalian 99. Hebat! Kalian menang." Kakashi-sensei menutup bukunya.

"W-wah! Menang? Wah~" Sakura jingkrak-jingkrak keasikan. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Cuma beda satu skor saja. Cih!" Naruto membuang muka.

"Sesuai janjiku, kalian akan mendapat tiket nonton gratis." Kakashi menyerahkan dua lembar tiket itu. "Ah, iya. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Wah, asyik! Kalian dapat tiket! Kalau saja Sasuke bisa lebih ramah kepada anak-anak itu, kami pasti menang." Naruto menatap Sasuke sinis.

"Hn! Terserah!" Sasuke melengos.

"Sudahlah. Kalian jangan bertengkar. O, ya, Naruto, kau ingin nonton film ini, ya?" ucap Sakura.

"Ya! Aku sangat menginginkannya, tapi sudahlah! Lupakan! Hari ini aku tidak beruntung!" Naruto hendak melangkah pergi, namun Sakura menahan tangannya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau bisa mengambil tiketku!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang tempat.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?" ucap Naruto terharu.

"Ya. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa. Nikmati filmnya, ya!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan rekan timnya itu.

**-xXx-**

Zrrsssh! Lagi-lagi hujan turun dengan derasnya, kembali membasahi kota Konoha ini. Sakura berhenti di sebuah emperan toko yang sudah kelihatan gelap. "Padahal tadi sudah agak reda." Sakura menatap barang belanjaannya. Senyumnya mengembang. "Malam ini makan sup miso buatan Ibu. Aku sudah membeli bahan."

Tap! Tap! Tap! "Eh?" Sakura menoleh ke samping. Tampak Sasuke tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Pandangan pria itu lurus ke depan.

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Sasuke-kun, sedang apa?"

"Hn, berteduh." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

'Berteduh? Suatu hal yang langka. Sasuke-kun tidak pernah berteduh kalau cuma hujan begini. Aku jadi tidak bisa mengerti dirinya...' batin Sakura sedih.

Keheningan melanda keduanya sampai hujan benar-benar reda. "Hm, hujannya sudah berhenti. Aku duluan!" ucap Sakura sambil melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hn." Sasuke melangkah pergi. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sasuke.

Pergi kemana dia? Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Aneh, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari Sakura dengan jarak yang tidak jauh ini. Sengaja atau tidak disengaja?

Sakura bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Matanya tertuju pada kursi panjang yang terbuat dari batu. Tempat Sasuke meninggalkannya dulu.

'Tempat ini, sepertinya...' Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Sakura tajam. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Jangan pergi! Kumohon, tidak lagi! Aku tidak mau mengulang hal itu!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis. 'Kenapa aku harus menangis?' Sakura menyeka air matanya.

"Aku tidak pergi. Kau pulanglah!"

"Sasuke-kun. A-aku, aku menyukaimu! Sangat menyukaimu..." ucap Sakura. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena mengucapkan kata yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia ucapkan.

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Ia menundukkan wajah. Sasuke membalikkan kembali tubuhnya, membelakangi Sakura. "Bodoh!"

"Aku selalu mencoba menghilangkan perasaan ini, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura.

"Kau membuang tenagamu sendiri untuk hal seperti ini. Bodoh!" ucap Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tersenyum. "Iya! Kamu benar, karena sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku untuk terakhir kalinya, aku tidak perlu merasa sedih lagi. Aku sudah tahu kau pasti akan menjawab seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanmu..." Sakura memasang raut cerianya. Ia bersumpah akan melupakan Sasuke untuk selamanya dan tidak akan menjadi beban pria itu.

Tap! Tap! Sakura berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. 'Aku harus bahagia. Aku tidak boleh mengharapkan Sasuke-kun terus...'

Sakura tak mampu melihat jalan di depannya dengan baik karena air matanya. Syut! Tiba-tiba ia tersandung sebuah dahan pohon. "Eh?" Brak! Bruk! Ia terjatuh ke dalam sebuah jurang. "Uh! S-sakit!" Ia mencoba bangkit, namun tiba-tiba penglihatannya terasa kabur dan...BRUK!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kejadian malam itu, sudah tiga hari ini Sakura berdiam di kamarnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan latihannya beberapa hari ini. Orang tuanya juga ada misi selama seminggu ini dan berangkat sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Karena mulai merasa bosan, Sakura mencoba keluar rumah, mengingat tadi Naruto mengirimkannya surat agar segera pergi ke training field untuk latihan.

"Ohayo!" ucap Sakura lemah.

"Oh, kau datang." ucap Sai sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ya. Naruto yang memberitahukanku kalau sekarang ada latihan." Sakura tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya bukan latihan yang penting. Naruto yang membuat perjanjian."

"Lalu, di mana Naruto, Sai?" tanya Sakura. Ia celingukan kesana-kemari.

"Ah, dia sedang menjemput Sasuke. Sebentar lagi juga dat-" Sai membuka bukunya. Perhatiannya hanya fokus pada buku itu.

"Halo, semua!" seru Naruto kegirangan.

"Naruto! Ada apa? Latihan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hehe. Kita akan latihan sesuai dari istruksiku. Sebenarnya hari ini libur, tapi aku jadi bosan. Nah, begini latihannya, terinspirasi dari latihan kemarin, aku juga ingin membuat kelompok. Setelah itu, dua kelompok itu akan bertarung."

"Hn. Dan siaplah kau kalah!" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan kalah! Dengar, kau sekelompok dengan Sai. Aku sekelompok dengan Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto.

Krik! Krik! Krik! "Huh, apa boleh buat. Cepat selesaikan!" ucap Sai sambil melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Ayo, mulai! Sakura-chan, ayo beraksi!" seru Naruto.

"Baik!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bruk! Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah pohon. "Ugh, ada apa ini? Perasaanku tidak enak."

"Sakura-chan! Aku melihat mereka. Mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon itu. Ayo, serang!" ucap Naruto.

Grep! Sakura menahan tangan Naruto. "Jangan. Bisa jadi itu adalah tipuan mereka."

"Kalau begitu kita pindah persembunyian saja. Mendekati tempat itu, dengan mudah kita bisa menyerang mereka."

"Baiklah!" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Bruk! Tiba-tiba Sakura terjatuh. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing.

"S-Sakura-chan! Apa yang terjadi? Heh! Wajahmu pucat!" ucap Naruto cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Sakura segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ia tersenyum semangat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahmu selama ini? Kapan terakhir kau makan?"

"Entahlah, aku sudah tidak ingat!" ucap Sakura.

"Hah! Bodoh!" Grep! Naruto menggendong Sakura di punggungnya.

"W-wa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?! Turunkan aku!" teriak Sakura.

"Diamlah! Kau sedang sakit. Aku akan membawamu pulang dulu."

"Tapi, Naruto, bagaimana dengan latihannya?"

"Ini cuma latihan, 'kan?" Naruto tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian tersenyum. "Maaf. Aku jadi merepotkan begini..."

"Sudahlah! Tidak apa-apa! Yang penting kau baik-baik saja."

"Eh?" Seketika wajah Sakura memerah. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang tampak cemas. 'Terima kasih, Naruto!'

**ooo**

Tik! Tik! Tik! Dentingan jarum jam berbunyi. Sakura membuka mata perlahan. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Ini 'kan kamarku..." Sakura menoleh ke samping. Ia menatap celah jendela kamarnya yang dimasuki cahaya matahari. "Sudah pagi!" Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya. "Ugh," Ia memegang kepalanya. "Kepalaku sakit..." Plek! Sebuah handuk kecil jatuh di pangkuannya. Ia memegang handuk kecil itu, ia agak bingung. "Mungkinkah Naruto? Apa kemarin dia menemaniku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brak! Pintu itu menjeblak terbuka. "Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju Sakura.

"N-Naruto?" ucap Sakura kaget. Bukan cuma Naruto, ternyata Sai dan Sasuke juga di sana. "Ada apa kemari?"

"Kau sakit, 'kan?" tanya Sai.

"Y-ya. Tapi..." Sakura menatap Naruto yang duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kemarin kau masih demam. Kami khawatir karena hanya kau sendiri di sini." ucap Naruto cemas.

"Kau jadi seperti Ibuku, Naruto. Tapi, kalian datang. Aku 'kan bisa jaga diri. Maaf, aku jadi merepotkan kalian kalau begini..." Sakura menundukkan wajah. Ia sungguh merasa merepotkan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Itu tidak masalah. Kau adalah ninja medis, kau selalu mengobati kami, apa artinya kalau kau sakit. Kami juga harus membalas kebaikanmu itu." ucap Naruto semangat.

"Naruto..." ucap Sakura.

"Hehehe, tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kataku yang tadi itu. Benar, 'kan, Sai, Sasuke?"

"Ya. Kami juga harus mengobatimu, selama ini kau yang mengobati kami." Sai tersenyum (lagi-lagi senyum palsu).

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia lebih memilih tidak berkomentar.

"Hei! Kamu ini tidak makan selama tiga hari. Kau diet berlebihan namanya." tegur Naruto.

"Aku tidak diet! Aku hanya lupa makan..."

"O, ya, maaf, Sakura-chan, tapi, kami harus pergi sejam lagi. Ada latihan baru, jurus baru. Sayangnya, kau tidak ada, Sakura-chan."

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Baguslah kalau kalian latihan lagi. Semangat!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap langit melalui pintu balkonnya. "Yang lainnya pasti senang, bisa mendapat jurus baru."

Bruk! Sakura berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan selimut. "Aku iri kepada mereka!"

Srak! Tok! Tok! "Eh?" Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menghampiri balkon kamarnya. "Sepertinya tadi terdengar ada yang jatuh di sekitar sini. Pintu juga tadi diketuk." Sakura celingukan mencari benda yang terjatuh itu. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah kotak di dekatnya. Sakura mengambil kotak itu. Ia membukanya perlahan. "Eh? Roti isi? Kok..."

Srak! Sakura menyentuh selembar kertas yang diselipkan di kotak itu. "Surat?"

'Kudengar kau sakit karena tidak makan selama tiga hari. Kau mau mati? Kau sudah bosan hidup? Makan roti ini agar kau kenyang.'

"U? Siapa 'U'?" Sakura agak heran dengan pengirim surat itu. 'U'? Siapa 'U'? Sakura kembali menatap tiga buah roti isi dalam kotak itu. "Kalau pemiliknya tidak kukenal aku tidak bisa memakan ini..." Sakura meletakkan kotak itu, ia melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Tapi, langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti, kemudian ia berbalik menatap kotak itu. Kemudian Sakura mengambil kotak itu.

"Tapi, itu artinya aku tidak menghargai sang pengirim." Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum tulus. "Kumakan saja."

**ooo**

Esoknya, Sakura kembali mendapat surat dari pegirim beratas namakan 'U' itu. Sudah tiga kali dalam hari ini Sakura mendapat kiriman surat itu. Siapa 'U'?

Sakura tersenyum membaca surat terakhir dari 'U'. "Kau terlalu banyak menyemangatiku." Surat itu berisikan dua kata yang selalu sama setiap dikirim, yaitu, "Cepatlah sembuh!" Sakura meletakkan surat itu di atas mejanya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah murung. "Tapi, siapa 'U'? Kalau tahu aku sakit, harusnya dia menjengukku dan memperlihatkan identitas aslinya." Sakura berbaring di ranjangnya.

Blam! "Eh?" Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. 'Itu, 'kan Sasuke!' batinnya berteriak. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke. 'Mau apa kemari? Ke kamarku?'

"Oh, kau tidur rupanya." Sasuke berucap perlahan. "Merepotkan!"

Deg! Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Kemudian ia tersenyum lirih, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke yang tengah duduk.

"Aku tidak tidur." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar. Hendak mengambil air minun. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kun, kau pulang saja..." ucap Sakura sambil membelakangi Sasuke.

"..."

"Aku bisa jaga diri."

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku pergi." Sasuke melangkah menjauh tanpa banyak kata. Sakura menundukkan wajah.

"Iya, aku ini memang merepotkan..." ucap Sakura. Lagi-lagi air mata Sakura terjatuh.

"..." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, kemudian berjalan keluar dari rumah Sakura.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari ke ruang depan untuk mencari Sasuke. "Aku ini kenapa? Kenapa berpikir begini?!" ucap Sakura. Ia menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. Gyut! Sakura memegang kepalanya. "Ugh! Kepalaku sakit..."

Bruk!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya...

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menyentuh jidatnya. Sedikit terkejut, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku sudah sembuh!" Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia berlari membuka pintu balkonnya. Kemudian menyesapi udara pagi Konoha. "Hah, segarnya..."

Srek! "Eh? Surat?" Sakura memungut surat itu. Ia tersenyum sangat manis. "U! Aku sudah sembuh!" seru Sakura senang.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Sakura menoleh. "Eh? Siapa?" Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Hari ini ada misi. Karena kau sudah sembuh, nenek Tsunade merekomendasikanmu untuk ikut." ucap Naruto senang.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya. Aku akan membantu!"

Sakura tiba di depan gerbang Konoha bersama Naruto. Di sana sudah ada Sasuke dan Sai.

"Baiklah! Ayo, berangkat!" seru Naruto dengan semangat membara.

"Ne, kau semangat sekali, Naruto." ucap Sakura.

"Ini 'kan misi pertama kelompok tujuh bersama Sasuke..." ucap Naruto.

Sakura menggulirkan bola matanya kearah Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. "Senang bisa bekerja sama kembali, Sasuke-kun."

"Setidaknya jangan merepotkan." Sasuke melangkah mendahului Sakura. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat kecil, sampai Naruto pun tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Dia bilang apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tersentak, kemudian menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Ah, bukan apa-apa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka tiba di tengah hutan. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Kalian merasakan sesuatu?"

"Suara derap langkah kaki. Sepertinya..." Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya. "Tepat arah jam dua."

"Aku juga sependapat denganmu." Naruto mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Huh, sepertinya mereka adalah ninja yang dikatakan Tsunade-sama tadi. Apa rencanamu, Naruto?" ucap Sai.

"Ninja itu? Dengar, ninja itu memiliki kunai beracun yang dapat membunuh hanya dalam waktu sejam. Hah, terpaksa kita harus berpencar. Aku akan berada di arah utara, Sasuke di Timur, Sakura, selatan dan Sai, barat. Jaga diri kalian! Baiklah, mulai berpencar!"

Beeetttsss! "Eh?" Sakura menatap sekitarnya. "Kemana Naruto dan yang lain?"

Sayangnya, sejak tadi Sakura tidak memperhatikan ucapan Naruto. Ia melamunkan ucapan Sasuke tadi.

Sakura mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Crashh! Sebuah kunai menggores pipi kanannya.

Sakura menyentuh pipinya. Ia menatap sekeliling. "Dimana? Dimana ninja-ninja itu?"

Crash! Lagi, kali ini lengannya tergores. Sakura yang tidak punya pilihan segera berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Namun, para ninja itu sudah menghadangnya. Sakura memutar langkahnya. Berlari secepat mungkin meskipun itu hanya sia-sia. Sayangnya kali ini ia tidak tahu seperti apa ninja di hadapannya, sekali lagi, dia 'kan tidak mendengar instruksi Naruto.

"Kau mau melarikan diri?" ucap salah satu ninja itu yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura mengeluarkan kunai, hendak menyodorkannya ke ninja itu.

Trang! Kunai milik Sakura terlempar. Sakura menyiapkan tinjunya. "Heeeyaaaaa!"

Dak! Kali ini tinjunya dapat ditangkis. "Ninja sepertimu, sama sekali bukanlah lawan yang cocok untukku! Kau akan mati dengan kunai beracun ini!" seorang ninja itu melayangkan kunainya kearah Sakura.

Crash! Tes! Tes! Setetes demi tetes darah mengucur dari lengan kiri Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau yang akan mati!" teriak Sasuke sambil menancapkan kusanaginya ke perut ninja itu.

Bruk! Ninja itu terjatuh. Sasuke berhasil membunuhnya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tanah, kemudian bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke. "Maaf..." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Ia duduk di hadapan Sasuke. "Aku memang lemah..."

Sasuke mencengkeram erat lengan Sakura, kemudian menariknya mendekat. Terdiam dengan keadaan itu cukup lama, kemudian...

Cup! Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura. "Eh!" Sakura tersentak. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Sakura. "Aku...menyukaimu..."

Sakura membulatkan mata. Tatapannya kosong. Lidahnya kelu tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Kenapa? Padahal selama ini..." Sakura menundukkan wajah. Ia mulai menangis. "Padahal selama ini Sasuke-kun selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Hiks..."

"..." Sasuke terdiam.

"Hiks. Tapi, kenapa? Sejak kapan rasa itu ada padamu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menundukkan wajah. Bingung harus berkata apa. "Aku tidak tahu."

"..." Sakura tak memilih berkomentar lagi.

"Kau tahu surat yang setiap hari ada di balkon kamarmu? Kau tidak akan percaya bahwa akulah pengirimnya..." jelas Sasuke.

Sakura semakin terkejut, bagaikan tersambar petir. "U? Aku...aku sungguh tidak percaya semua ini."

"Maaf, selama ini aku bersikap buruk di depanmu. Bertindak seolah-olah kau ini pengganggu, karena pada dasarnya aku melakukan itu agar aku tidak khawatir padamu selama aku meninggalkan Konoha." Sasuke menundukkan kepala. Tidak ingin menampakkan wajahnya di depan Sakura. Ada rasa malu, sedih, dan menyesal terpampang di wajahnya.

"Harusnya...harusnya bukan begini akhirnya..." Sakura menundukkan wajah.

"Yah, harusnya bukan begini..." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hei! Kalian berdua!" teriak Naruto yang berlari kearah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura menghapus air matanya yang sempat menggenang. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Maaf! Aku tidak membantumu, Naruto."

Naruto membalas tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Misi sudah selesai. Kau tenang saja. Ano, Sakura...kau menangis?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia tampak sedang berpikir. "Ahaha! Heh, kenapa bicaramu begitu. Ah, Sasuke terluka. Kita harus segera kembali ke Konoha. Sai dimana?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan..." sindir Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bodoh!" teriak Sakura.

"Sekarang dia malah marah..." sindir Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak marah!"

"Sekarang dia-"

Dasssh! "_Urusai_, Naruto!" Sakura memberi hadiah gamprat atas tindakan Naruto yang menurutnya menjengkelkan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah Konoha. Seperti biasa, keadaan tampak tidak berubah. Sekarang adalah musim semi. Musim baru, misi baru.

"Paman! Ramennya semangkuk lagi!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Ah, ya, ya. Kau lebih semangat dari hari-hari biasanya Naruto..." ucap Paman Ichiraku sambil meletakkan semangkuk ramen porsi besar di hadapan Naruto.

"Yah, tentu saja! Sekarang musim baru. Sebentar lagi akan ada misi baru. Baru, baru, baru..."

Tap! "Naruto." Sai menyapa Naruto.

"Oh, Sai! Kau datang juga. Kupikir kau tidak peduli. Duduk di sini!" seru Naruto sambil menepuk kursi di sampingnya.

"Aku datang untuk mengisi waktu. Bukankah hari ini ada misi baru?" ucap Sai sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Yah, semoga saja misi kali ini menyenangkan. Nenek Tsunade menyuruh kita menunggu sebelum keluar desa. Hah, dan itu membuatku lapar!"

"Yah, aku juga berpikir kalau Nenek Tsunade terlalu lama mengundur waktu." Sai membuka bukunya.

"Ah, kira-kira, dimana Sasuke dan Sakura?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah, aku terlambat!" gerutu Sakura sambil berlari tergesa-gesa.

Ckiit! Sakura menghentikan larinya ketika ia melihat Ssasuke sedang duduk di atas padang rumput.

'Sasuke-kun...' batin Sakura. Seketika ia teringat saat Sasuke menciumnya tiba-tiba. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Bodoh! Jangan berpikir aneh!'

Karena sedang tidak bersemangat bertemu Sasuke, Sakura melangkah mundur sepelan mungkin agar Sasuke tidak mendengarnya.

"Sedang apa di sana, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hih, dia sadar!" gumam Sakura.

Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi hening. "Kau tidak ke gerbang? Mungkin yang lain sudah menunggu..." ucap Sakura.

"Kau terlihat menghidariku..."

"Hah..." Sakura agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ternyata hal itu benar-benar mengganggumu..."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Haha, tenang saja. Hal itu tidak begitu menganggu." Seketika wajah Sakura berubah serius. "Apa kau masih memikirkannya?"

Angin mulai berhembus. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Ia masih membelakangi Sakura.

"Itu hal yang masih asing bagiku. Dan hal itu masih belum bisa hilang. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku...aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti perasaanku..."

"Bagaimana dengan dulu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dulu?" Sakura tersenyum miris. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Kupikir perasaanku hanya sampai di sini. Aku tidak tahu lagi..."

"Kau lucu, Sakura." Sasuke menekankan perkataannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Kau menghianati perasaanmu sendiri."

Sakura terkejut. "Menghianati perasaanku?"

"Sekarang aku mengerti, aku bukannya tidak menyukaimu. Aku hanya tidak menyadari kalau aku sedang menyukaimu." Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura menatap tangan Sasuke yang terulur padanya. "Harusnya memang bukan begini. Ini sangat tidak adil." Sasuke tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke, kemudian beralih menatap tangannya.

Grep! "Ha'i! Arigato! Aku juga menyukaimu, selamanya..."

"Hoi! Ternyata kalian di sini. Ayo, berangkat!" seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

'Hari-hariku yang penuh warna ini masih belum berakhir, mungkin inilah awalnya.' Sakura tersenyum manis. "Ya! Kita harus segera memulai misi."

'Dan aku tidak sendiri. Semuanya masih berada di pihakku.'

**OWARI**

**Zzzz, gak tahu mau bilang apa...**

**Perasaan hanya seperti ini yang terpikirkan di otakku. Biar kunilai sendiri, fic ini sederhana dan tidak ada kesan sama sekali. Yah, cuma untuk menambah-nambahkan fic di archive Sasusaku~ -_-**

**Yosh! Terima kasih sudah baca. Ja ne~**


End file.
